The Gambler
by LightningCard
Summary: One day you're playing with your son in the backard, but suddenly your boyfriend gets kidnapped. Atemu gets messages from someone named The Gambler, as he plays with his lover's life in sick twisted games. "How much are you willing to do for your loved one?"


**_Hello everyone, I feel guilty for not posting anything, but I'm out of ideas. This is a make up story, since I've already planned this story out how it's going to work. I think it'll be around 10 chapters and I'll try and make my chapters longer then usually._**

**_WARNINGS: Yaoi! (BoyXBoy Don't like don't read), Violance, Gore and Male-Preg._**

**_Shippings: MonarchShipping: AtemuX Yami_**

**_Slight mentions off PuppyShipping: Seto K. X Katsuya Jounouchi_**

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

One would think that playing with your son while your lover is making dinner would be normal. Yeah that's what I thought as well. But I was wrong. Let me tell you the story from the beginning. My name is Atemu Sennen and my lover's name is Yami Mutou. We met at high school, I was one grade higher than Yami, so he was practically a freshman. Most of my classmates were teasing him, because he looked a lot like me, only some slight differences. His skin was a bit paler then mine, since I was an Egyptian it was logically. My hair was wilder and had a crimson line on the outside, while his was amethyst. What I really fell for were his eyes. If you looked him in the eye you saw soft amethyst eyes, not like my serious crimson eyes. Yes my parents are rich since they owned a company and they started to tease him about that as well, saying that he'll never be as good as me at owning money. One day they started to call him poor, telling him that he'll never be happy and that his family will leave him. That's when he snapped. I've never seen that side of him, looking so angry that you could practically see the flames in his eyes. He grabbed the senior by the neck, pushed him against the lockers and started to cut off his airway. Teachers had to drag him away from the senior, while he shouted at Yami for attacking him. All the while Yami didn't speak a word, he was brought to the director. He listened to both sides of the story. He did believe Yami, but violence was against the rules, so he was expelled for a month. One day my parents wanted me to visit an old friend together with them, saying that he had a grandson who loved playing games. So I went with them. The drive was quiet while I spent my time staring out of the window. As soon as we pulled up at a game shop, my parents stepped towards the door. I followed quickly, not really knowing what to do. They knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by an older man, looking around… well, taking a guess, around 75? Oh well, on with the story, my parents greeted him and then pushed me forward. He stared at me, looking up and down.

"Aknamkanon I didn't know you had a son who looked my grandson…" The elder frowned. My eyes widened a bit. I knew only one person who looked a lot like me.

"You're Yami's grandfather?" I asked him. He looked up and nodded, looking a bit saddened though.

"Indeed I am young man. He's inside, please follow me." Solomon said as he walked inside. As soon as I walked into the door, my mouth fell open. Yami stood behind the counter, looking quit bored. He immediately perked up when he saw me, which surprised me. So we went upstairs, while our guardians stayed downstairs. Times were good when we would just spent time talking and stuff. Everything went well and in the end we got a relationship. It was pretty funny how it started, it's because of my workaholic cousin. He set us up on a date when he saw me daydreaming all the time. And all the times we went out… were amazing. In the end (again) we got married. The proposal was simple, just us sitting in the park picnicking when I suddenly pulled out a ring and purposed. Yami answered yes. It was the happiest moment of my life. The wedding was simple and small, only family and friends involved, no media, camera's or whatever! After that we bought a simple house, big enough for a small family, with a big garden with a big tree in the middle. After a year or so, we found out Yami was pregnant of his child. It surprised both of them, but they were happy not so ever. They prepared a baby room, placed all kind of safety things on the cabinets, fences up the stairs and a play pen.

It turned out we got a healthy baby boy, looking exactly like a mix of both of them. He had Yami's eyes but my hair, but he didn't have the sharp eyes we had, no he had innocent big ones, staring up at you. (Well you can already guess the name. :P) We called him Yugi, which mend game. And ow he lived up to his name. He would always reach out for either of us, cooing cute until we picked him up. I started to work at my parents company.

But after five years, everything changed. Yami was expecting again, though he was only… I think 6 weeks along? Oh well let's continue.

* * *

Atemu lifted Yugi up and threw him over his shoulder. Yugi started to laugh.

"Daddy put me down!" He shouted as he banged his fists at his back. Atemu only grinned as he placed Yugi down in the tree house in the backyard. Yugi cried out happily. Suddenly Atemu heard a crash in the house, his eyes narrowing.

"Yugi stay here." He said softly as he went to the house. He found the window shattered and started to think that those stupid kids threw their baseball through it, but then started to think. Where was Yami? He walked into the living room, but didn't find him there. He was about to turn around when a gunshot rang through the air. Pain erupted from the right side of his chest, he only had time to gasp before he was kicked in the head. His vision was hazy, eyes narrowing as they tried to focus. He saw a man in all black armor, a gun upon his waistband. One arm was lifted up, as if carrying something over his shoulder. His eyes widened in horror as he saw that the man was holding Yami over his shoulder, knocked out and a wound on his temple. He figured he was pistol whipped. Again a shot rang as the bullet ebbed itself into his knee. He cried out in agony, barely able to take a breath as blood started to seep from the corner from his mouth. He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again. He noticed the man was gone, with Yami and his unborn child. He looked to the left, seeing a note… written in blood.

'_It's time to play! G.'_

The door was broken open as the police and EMT's started to pour in. Apparently the neighbors had called the cops that something was going on. Atemu managed to whisper out one word and pointed towards the tree house.

"_Yugi." _ He whispered before falling unconscious.

* * *

Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. I've been under surgery, they prepared my longue and my knee, though my heart still ached. My lover wasn't here with me. I had asked my cousin, Seto, to take care of Yugi until he was out of here. He had showed the police the note, he noticed that they were paling.

"What is it?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well ehm…" The cop scratched the back of his neck.

"Tell me! Who took my lover!" I shouted.

"It's the Gambler."

* * *

_**So that's it for the first chapter. This was the only chapter with someones POV (Point Of View). I'm planning out the next chapter and it should be out around Tuesday or Monday. I'll see how much time I have, See 'ya later!**_


End file.
